<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful crime by reckless_hedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756839">beautiful crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_hedgehog/pseuds/reckless_hedgehog'>reckless_hedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_hedgehog/pseuds/reckless_hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>кошмары снятся и плохим людям.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omen &amp; Viper (VALORANT), omen/viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вайпер лучшая женщина, которую все заебали. вайпер заботится об омене (которого канонно зовут хьюго, но тссс), сейдж спит, джетт пролетает мимо, а сайфер занимается своими сайферовскими делами.<br/>beautiful crime by tamer к прослушиванию во время рекомендед.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снег здесь лежит неровно: вдоль заброшенных потрескавшихся дорог тянутся чёрные прогалины, вдалеке блестят на зимнем солнце здания порта. Всё здесь холодное, с голубоватым привкусом, — как подтаявшее ванильное мороженое.<br/>
Они сидят в полуразрушенном от взрывов городе уже почти неделю. Втроём — Джетт, Сайфер и она, Вайпер. Сидят, ждут, видимо, второго Взрыва. Вайпер это раздражает, но она молчит: только цедит безвкусный кофе и перепроверяет пробирки с ядом по десять раз на дню.</p><p>Джетт не сидится на месте тоже: она вскакивает затемно и затемно же возвращается; благо, световой день короткий. Сайфер не поднимает головы от своих погремушек, и Вайпер даже подумывает спросить у него, спит ли он вообще.<br/>
Она не спрашивает. Кошмары снятся даже плохим людям.</p><p>У Сайфера куда меньше такта.</p><p>Кухня у них маленькая: грязные обои в цветочек, скрипящий пол, старые кухонные тумбы, шатающийся стол и парочка таких же хлипких стульев, — особо прятаться негде. Кухня вся принадлежит Вайпер в лучшие дни.</p><p>Сегодня плохой день.</p><p>Вайпер едва не разливает кофе, когда слышит за спиной хриплый смех. Шуршание — Сайфер снимает свою чёртову шляпу. Металлический стук — крутит кругляшек растяжки в пальцах.</p><p>— Ва-айпер. — Ей приходится закрыть глаза и досчитать до десяти. — Двадцатое марта. Это чей-то день рождения?</p><p>Интонация у него не вопросительная. Он знает, что ни у кого из них нет дня рождения, — чёрт бы побрал тимбилдинговые упражнения Бримстоуна. Вайпер чувствует, как внимательно светящиеся глаза следят за её руками, осанкой, за каждым мелким невольным движением.</p><p>— Может быть, тебе стоит ещё покопать. — Она, наконец, оборачивается, впившись пальцами в горячую кружку до белых костяшек. Сглатывает несколько раз прежде, чем усесться на стул и снова принимается перекладывать пробирки с ядом. Сайфер ещё с минуту наблюдает, а затем кидает кругляшек на стол и выходит из комнаты.</p><p>*** </p><p>На кухне пахнет паяльником. Вайпер матерится себе под нос и хмурится, пытаясь не обращать на назойливый резкий запах внимания. На кухне выключен свет — никого.</p><p>Вайпер поправляет халат и включает тёплый свет над плитой. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать себе кофе.</p><p>Шелест она ловит краем сознания. Это не шуршание одежды, не стук сайферовских безделушек, не белый шум ветра, который издаёт Джетт, когда приземляется. Это особый шелест, от которого у нормальных людей должны идти мурашки по спине.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Омен, — буднично говорит Вайпер. Ей в спину тяжело вздыхают.</p><p>— Сейчас три двадцать пять ночи. — Хриплый голос. Болезненный. </p><p>— Утра. — Поправляет Вайпер. Она подставляет чашку под кофеварку и ждёт. Острый запах сменяется мягким запахом кофе. Вайпер усаживается за стол и сжимает в руках чашку, на боку которой нарисована мультяшная совушка. — Как ты? Хоть немного отдохнул?</p><p>Омен хрипло выдыхает. Его перебинтованная рука лежит на столе, а под бинтами клубится темнота, чёрными дымными языками облизывает тёмную ткань. Пальцы подрагивают, как будто в судороге.</p><p>Вайпер переводит взгляд на его лицо — или то место, где должно быть лицо. Разрезы в плотной ткани дёргаются, закрываются-открываются, как будто глаза. Вайпер тщетно пытается уловить хоть что-то человеческое, вспомнить, хоть что-то, — но имя не складывается из осколков разлетевшейся реальности, а слой бинтов слишком толстый.</p><p>Вайпер гадает: а остался ли хоть где-то кусочек кожи, нетронутый, живой, жаждущий прикосновения.</p><p>— Разбудить Сейдж? — Она кладёт руку ладонью вверх.</p><p>Взгляд Омена она не видит, но чувствует: как чувствует прохладное прикосновение, как чувствует дым, облизывающий её кожу. В темноте провалы на лице у Омена светятся особенно ярко.</p><p>— Иди спать. — Другой рукой Омен мягко отодвигает кружку. Он весь дрожит.</p><p>Вайпер аккуратно гладит его по раскрытой дёргающейся ладони, по запястью, предплечью. Она встаёт и аккуратно прикасается губами к макушке, скрытой под капюшоном.</p><p>Возможно, сегодня не такой плохой день.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>